harrypotterrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shinystar
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Harry Potter Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Hey, I got your message on Warriors RPG Wiki. I would like to join. Merry Christmas! o3o 20:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I've joined your wiki. Can I be Care of Magical Creatures professor and head of Hufflepuff. The Parselmouth King Hi, I'm joining your wiki. Please can I just be a normal Ravenclaw student (called Lily Rose, Lily or Rose for short)? Thank you, Misty Kitty (Yell at me here) 16:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Im new and I love your site!!! Join Hello i joined thsi wiki, and i want my character to be Michael Flare Head of Hufflepuff house. My wand is made of Dementor cloak and maple tree wood. I Would Like To Be a student In Gryffindor. My Name is Matthew Scoops Loony_Luna Hey! I heard about this Wiki from Dumbledore's Army Role Play Wiki. Could I be a Prefect? Or is that asking too much for a new player? If not what about a position on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team? My character's name is Loony_Luna and I'd like to be made a Ravenclaw. I'm smart and I love to read. Here's the history of my character... hello, i want to join, too. :) if it would be okay, i prefer to put my character artemis in gryffindor and pandora in rawenclaw! xoxo yuki Aoifedawnblue Blueh Administrator of Hogwarts Roleplaying JKR Wiki, User Hi! I'm Blueh, I Administrate Hogwarts Roleplaying JKR Wiki I would like my characters to be: *Ivy Moon, Ravenclaw 5th year *Damon Sutherland, Gryffindor 5th year Is that okay?? Umm... i have alot of experience as an admin, so, if u need 1 I could help with things like HTML e.g. what I'm doing just now. B.T.W. I love Warriors too, especially Squirrelflight Connor Prewett Hi I created Connor Prewett Page.Could you explain a bit more about this wiki?If you need an admin or something,im here. By the way im a warriors fan too! Copyright Hi, Connor Prewett (Arenaturbo!) has taken many things (pictures, word for word content, etc) from our wiki. If you could please warn him, it would be greatly appreciated. Also, may I remove the stuff he has taken? We would like to keep our wiki our wiki, not our wiki + 5 clones. Thanks for Understanding, Head of Ravenclaw 19:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Please dont mind the comment above as i did NOT steal all i did was use the same name.Head of Ravenclaw did not warn me.I make one mistake and he keeps pushing down punishments for nothing.He kicked me off the wiki for that. Hi my characters name is Eliza Jones and i want to know if it is okay if i can be a teacher of either potions history of magic or muggle studies or i want to be a deputy headmistress